


Most definitely dorks

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dorks, Drabble, Hogwarts, M/M, dance, like complete and utter dorks jesus christ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Harry and Draco both would love a dance with one another, except neither has the guts so they have to rely on some help from friends. Kind of.





	Most definitely dorks

Harry was meant to be full of courage, raw bravery for any obstacle he needed to get through. Yet asking Draco to dance seemed unbelievably difficult especially since he was encased in a cage of friends. Harry couldn't fathom being the brave knight rescuing his prince from the pit of snakes right now. All he could think about was the chance he could be rejected before he opened his mouth, turned away for the colour of his tie instead of his personality.

Draco wanted Harry to ask him to dance. Merlin knows he would never have the guts to ask Harry himself. He saw the glances that Harry gave him and steps forward which always ended with two steps back. He was desperate to hold Harry close whilst a slow song played. He would've called Harry a coward if he wasn't doing the exact same thing.

"Ron, if I ask him and he says no, what do I do then?" Harry asked in desperation  
"You turn back around and avoid any and all eye contact for the rest of the night," Ron advised  
"Fucks sake"

The floor began to look nice, the music became annoying and Harry wished for some liquid luck. Draco on the other hand was talking Pansy's ear off about Harry's appearance. Though used to Draco's constant Harry Potter obsession Pansy was near her wits end with his words. She couldn't give less of a shit if _Harry's eyes were emerald green_ or if _his hair was delectably messy_.

"Tell him Draco or I will," she burst out "I can't deal with 'Harry this' and 'Harry that' anymore, it't driving me up the wall!"  
"Can I at least get ten minutes to contemplate what Im going to say?" asked Draco  
"NO! You've had five years to think of the perfect love confession for Potter, today you're saying whatever comes to mind. Whether that's absolute drivel or not."

Draco let's himself get pushed across the ballroom, frankly afraid of what Pansy will say if he didn't comply. He felt his hands grow sweaty as his heart pounded with in its bony cage. What if Harry rejected him? What if he didn't meet the boy-who-lived's standards? He could have anyone in the room easy, all it would take is a smile and an awkward laugh. Draco couldn't remember if he told Pansy about how cute Harry's awkward laugh was. 

Harry tried not to laugh as Draco was pushed from one side of the room to the other. Not quite realising Draco was making a beeline his way.

"Mate you do realise Draco's coming over here?"

Harry gave Ron a look of disbelief. Why in the world would Pansy be pushing Draco over here? Astoria Greengrass wasn't anywhere near him and he wasn't sure if Draco liked anyone else. Did Draco even like Greengrass? It always seemed at little forced when they were seen in Hogsmeade together, like it had been arranged by another party. Probably their parents.

When the pair came face to face, Draco's usually pale face went redder than the token Weasley hair. It was so out of character that Harry let out an awkward laugh to ease the silence that was beginning to fall. Draco melted into a pile of goo that only Harry could mold back into a functioning being.

"Well, um, Pansy thought it was time I told you...told you-"  
"Do you want to dance?" Harry blurted out

Though Ron and Pansy were neck deep in the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry the gave each other a knowing look. Both the boys were complete dorks in each other company and watching their interactions play out was a new source of prime entertainment.

"Sure, dancing. I can dance," Draco stumbles

His mouth wouldn't work with words, functioning wizard words. Not around Harry anyways. He followed Draco onto the dance floor and the interlock sweaty hands. There was a shared relief between the pair that they were both absolutely terrifyingly nervous.

They move clumsy across the dance floor. Stepping on each other's toes, struggling to concentrate and missing several beats. Eventually the get the hang of it, their eyes drowning within the others. Neither wanted to be saved from this pool, happily letting the last remnants of oxygen leave their lungs for just another second of gazing helplessly. But the music ended and they reluctantly left each others grasp.

"Maybe I can see you later?" Harry asked  
"Most definitely"


End file.
